If New Brian Had Met Vinny
by LDEJRuff
Summary: This is a "what-if" that happens in-between some events of the episode "The Man with Two Brians". What if New Brian had noticed Peter before he was owned by the Griffin family? What if he had met Vinny afterwards? Find out in this short story.


_If New Brian Had Met Vinny_

by LDEJRuff

* * *

We begin this story in Quahog, Rhode Island. It's the home of the Griffin family. However, this story doesn't mostly focus the Griffin family.

In the forest, a dog was burying a bone near a tree. He was gray all over, and looked like a cross between a Border Collie and a Husky.

"I don't like fancy learning books," he sang. "I don't like apple tarts. I don't like cozy breakfast nooks. I don't like modern arts."

He covered the bone with dirt and pat the patch up good enough.

"Huh," the dog said. "That's a good start to my next song. Maybe I'll add those lyrics when a family _does_ get to adopt me. Probably in a few weeks."

Just then, he heard a tree rumbling. He ran to see what was going on. He saw Peter Griffin falling from a tree after doing a _Jackass_ stunt and then into the lake.

"Oh, crap," the dog said. "That man's in trouble. I better rescue him." As soon as he readied himself, he suddenly realized, "Oh, he has his _own_ dog rescuing him."

Upon this, he saw Peter's White Labrador, Brian, swimming to Peter.

"Well," the dog said, "I guess it's back to business." With that, he walked back to the dirt patch, not noticing that as soon as Brian grabbed Peter, his back bone snapped. He could have also seen Joe Swanson, Peter's next door paraplegic neighbor, swim to rescue both of them, and prevent them from drowning.

As soon as he got back to the patch, he saw another dog searching for food. This dog was exactly the same size, but a different breed. He looked like either a Pit Bull or a cross between an Italian Greyhound and a German Shepherd. His fur was a grayish brown with some cream from his nose all the way to his belly, and he was wearing a black collar with a tag. The gray dog walked closer to the grayish brown one, and greeted him.

"Hey there," the gray dog greeted, getting the other's attention. "Nice to meet you." He looked closer at the tag, and it said "Vinny", which is the dog's name. "So, Vinny, what's your story?"

"Well," Vinny began in an Italian-American accent, "I'm just an everyday dog. If my owner throws a stick, I may either bring it back or probably a lost cellular phone. Speaking of which, I have a cellular phone of my own." With that, he pulled out is cell phone from his left fur pocket.

"Wow," the gray dog said in awe. "You have pockets in your fur? Looks pretty cool."

"Yeah," Vinny replied. "Anyways, I'm looking for some food to eat here. Maybe an apple or a berry. And I even brought a bandana with me to tie around my neck."

"Over that collar of yours?" the gray dog wondered. "That looks great."

Vinny pulled out his bandana, and also unknowingly pulled out another one, one that's red with a bone on it.

"Well," Vinny said, noticing the red bandana. "How'd _that_ get in there?"

"That looks good," the gray dog said, picking it up. "You don't mind if I put it on before lunch, do you, Vinny?"

"Not at all," Vinny answered. "Wanna join me?"

The gray dog chuckled, putting the bandana on. "Sure," he replied.

* * *

Later that day, after the two dogs ate their lunch, they had a conversation.

"So," Vinny began to the gray dog, "Haven't you a family of your own?"

"Nah," the gray dog answered. "I'm pretty much a loner. My parents abandoned me when I was just a puppy. Didn't have enough time to name me."

"You don't have a name?" Vinny repeated.

"No," the gray dog replied. "But I am pretty skilled at playing the guitar and writing songs. I'm well aware of coming cars and am pretty cautious, so I get out of the way."

"Oh," Vinny said. "You're pretty much a know it all."

"Yet, I almost saved a life," the gray dog said. "But it turned out another dog beat me to it."

"Oh," Vinny said, disappointed. "But at least you can find a good family that can love you back. I live with an old man named Leo in a tiny apartment. We're close friends."

"Thanks for the advice, Vinny," the gray dog said. "I'm sure a family will give me a good home."

"Well, it's nearly 3:00," Vinny said, getting up. "Nice meeting you, red bandana."

As soon as Vinny began to walk away, the gray dog was about to take off the bandana in realization.

"Hey," the dog said, "you forgot your bandana."

"Keep it," Vinny assured. "Just a memento to remember me by."

"Okay," the gray dog replied. "Take care of yourself and Leo, Vinny."

And with that, both dogs went their separate ways.

* * *

A few weeks later, the gray dog wound up at the pet shop, and was put into a cage so he could attract a person to adopt him.

"Well," the gray dog began, "time to give some attention."

Peter entered the pet shop, and greeted the shop owner with, "Hey. I'm here to purchase a dog to take my wife's advice."

"Hey, green pants," the gray dog greeted Peter. "I couldn't help overhearing you at the entrance, and can tell you may be looking for a dog like me."

"Oh, wow," Peter said, amazed. "Someone who sounds like they can make me feel at home. Name's Peter."

"Nice to meet you, Peter," the gray dog replied.

"Don't you have a name?" Peter asked the dog.

"Actually," the gray dog answered, "my parents didn't have enough time to name me before they abandoned me. Maybe you can give me a good name?"

"Oh, okay," Peter said. "How about I name you 'New Brian'?"

"New Brian, huh?" the dog wondered. "Sounds like a good name."

"'New Brian'" it is," Peter said. "Come, let me take you home."

With that, Peter opened New Brian's cage, purchased him, and brought him home.

* * *

The End


End file.
